Who?-Kankuro
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Read and find out...


**Name:** Yuki

**Age:** 18

**Looks: **Curly aqua hair, and deep dark blue eyes, she wears glasses and only ever wears blue and white, by choice.

**Abilities:** Her element is water and wind, she is able to pull moisture out of the air so is able to use the water element in even the driest area.

**Personality: **Happy, child-like, loves children, is extremely smart and has a way with kids

**Background: **She grew up in Suna, and was recently appointed a Jonin, and a new teacher at the local academy.

**Story**

Standing at the front of the class teaching several things, I looked at the class and said, "Okay you are dismissed for the day, but remember a test of ability tomorrow!" Everyone stood and left, I turned back to the board and started erasing everything. I only turned when a voice said, "Miss. Yuki, right?" I turned and recognized the Kazekage's brother and sister so bowed, "Yes I am Yuki." I stood when he said there was no need to bow to them, the guy held out his hand and said, "I'm Kankuro and this is my sister, Temari." I smiled and listened as Temari said, "Sorry to interrupt your day but our brother, the Kazekage has asked us to bring you to him, he needs to speak to you Yuki."

I nodded and put down the eraser, I stood and said, "Okay I am ready when you are." I followed them and noticed that Kankuro although odd had a nice butt. I shook my head I can't think like that, especially about the Kazkage's brother. I looked at the ground and before I knew it we were at the office door, I was getting nervous but as we entered and both Temari and Kankuro sprawled out in some chairs. I looked up and bowed, "I was told you needed me Kazekage-sama?" He was shifting through some paperwork but looked up, "Yuki, yes, you are the new Sensei in the Academy?" I nodded and stood up straight, "Yes, sir." He nodded, "And it says here your powers are quite advanced, in healing?"

I smiled at him, "Yes sir, best healer there is." I heard Temari giggle as Kankuro said, "Very confident isn't she." My smile widened and I turned to look at him as I responded happily, "You would be to if you brought a dying man back for the death bed." I turned back as Gaara said, "I see, and you are able to pull water from the air and anything around you, as well as use both air and water without chakra?" I nodded and bowed my head, "Yes."

He nodded, "Temari, I would like to take her out of the academy and put with you and Kankuro on missions I will not be able to make!" I was startled, "Wait what?" He chuckled a little, "Yuki you will be doing missions with my brother, starting with going to the leaf, Temari has a boyfriend there!" I was officially rooted to the spot, and looked at the two behind me who were grinning and said, "Yes Kazekage-sama!" I watched as Gaara stiffened, "Call me Gaara, after all we will be seeing a lot more of each other, I will need you to move into the mansion with me and my siblings." I stood there staring at them then bowed and turned to go and gauther my things, not that I had many.

I heard Gaara, tell the others to help me and felt them follow in silence, I didn't really know what to feel, I mean I lost the job of my dreams but was basically promoted. I walked into my house and looked around, I only had a closet full of clothes and three picture frames, One with me my parents and baby brother, the other with my best friend and I, she passed away, and the last with me and my brother, he left to gain strength at 12 he would be 16 now.

I grabbed them and packed it all in one box, then turned to see both Temari and Kankuro staring at me oddly; Temari gave me a look then asked, "You have almost nothing, why?" I smiled sadly as we walked out, "My life has not been all smiles and roses, the only person I have left is my brother and he left to get stronger about four years ago. I am happy with what I own and don't need earthly belonging to make me happy." She smiled at me while Kankuro was glaring at the ground. I looked at Temari, "Is he always this quiet." She looked past me at him then smiled, "Don't know, he usually the most talkative person."

I nodded and looked at Kankuro again, but shrugged it off, then turned to Temari and started about everything by the time we reached their house she knew almost everything about me, and if Kankuro was listening I'm sure he does too. When we came to the place I was in awe it was huge and really beautiful, then Temari showed me my room and said with a sly smile, "This is yours if you need anything that door connects to Kankuros room, we are however leaving for the leaf in about 30 minutes we'll meet you downstairs." I nodded smiling the room was huge with a big canopy bed in the center, satin sheets, a dark blue my favorite color, and white frilly curtains on huge windows that opened up into a balcony.

I shook myself out of it and quickly unpacked what little I had, then packed up my weapons and sprinted downstairs. I didn't realize I was running a little fast until I ran straight into something, or someone. We both fell and our lips crashed together, I realized it was Kankuro and both our eyes were huge, I snapped up when I heard someone laughing and knew I was bright red. I looked up to see Kankuro as red as me and Temari almost on her back from laughing when she calmed down enough to talk she said while wiping tears, "Let's go love birds!"

I looked down to the floor and we all started walking, it was completely quite for a while when I gained the courage to speak, "So Temari, this boyfriend what's he like?" Kankuro groand while Temari got this far away glint as she said, "Well we aren't dating yet, but his name is Shikamaru and he's smart and handsome, he has the most…well he's just wonderful!" I titled my head, "Wait Shikamaru Nara, you mean pineapple head?" She scowled and Kankuro started laughing then they both stopped and looked at me, "Wait how do you know Shikamaru?"

I once again went red and said, "Well when I was young like 2 his parents took me and my brother in, and raised us like siblings, so you like little pineapple, he's sweet, but a lazy baka!" Now she was glaring and Kankuro was trying to hold in her laughter. I smiled mostly to myself and said, "I haven't seen them in a few year acutely when we found I came from Suna, I moved back at the age of 12and took my baby brother with me. It will be nice to see my brother from another mother again!" That did it they both started laughing, and I joined in.

We made it to the leaf and the minute we walked in several people surrounded us, a few I knew, but they didn't recognize me, most were asking where Gaara was until I saw Shika standing there thinking while looking at me, I grinned, "Hey pineapple head!" Just them he smiled, "Wait Yuki?" I smiled at him and nodded, he hugged me and I noticed everyone watching us. I pulled away, "Shika best not to make your girlfriend mad, over the last three days I've seen it she can be brutal when she's angry!" He seemed confused until he noticed I was subtly gesturing towards Temari who was extremely red, he then went red too.

I smiled until Temari said slyly, "Oh and should I mention your kiss with my idiot of a brother!" I went deep red along with Kankuro but you couldn't tell from under all the face paint.

I couldn't help but grin when Naruto said, "You kissed Gaara? Wait who are you?" I smiled while laughing, "I am Yuki and no I did not kiss the Kazekage!" He seemed to be thinking until Shikamaru hit him in the back of the head and said, "Idiot she kissed Kankuro!" That's when I realized I had admitted it and said, "No it's not like that I fell and it was an accident!" Kankuro had his head in his hands and Temari was smiling like she won! I grinned evilly, "Yeah Temari and you said my brother was and I quote, the smartest most handsome and greatest guy in the world!" She went speech less and Shikamaru was looking at her with interest. I smiled triumphantly and said, "The whole reason for us coming was to visit right?"

Kankuro answered, "Nah we have to get some stupid scroll!" I smiled at him and said, "Kankuro if it is stupid why did someone decide to put down the information?" He seemed to think and Shika said, "Now that's where I learned to be cleaver!" Now they all stared at me, I shrugged, "A little common sense and some intellect, make's for oblivious answers!" I smiled as I started walking towards the hokage's building and noticed most were following me but some had wondered off, of those left was Shika, Temari, Kankuro, and Naruto. I looked at Shika and said, "Do you still think being a cloud would be a nice life?"

He sighed and nodded lazily I sighed, "Shika think about it for a second, clouds are only moister that has condensed into the air so in turn it is just water that will sooner or later be returned back to the earth, so you want to be part of the life cycle, but as a human you will be returned to the earth someday!" He looked thoughtful, "I guess, but that means that the clouds do not just float around all day?" I smirked, "No each cloud has a purpose." He gave a curt nod and I noticed Kankuro and Temari staring at me in awe so shrugged and said, "Why do you think I became a teacher."

In what felt like no time at all we had gathered the scroll and were leaving the village, but it was really almost a week and in that time I had caught up with one of my brothers the other still off doing god only knows what, hooked him up with Temari, gotten to know Kankuro better, and caught up with all my old friends. I was extremely surprised when I found out what a true pervert Kankuro was, although he never seemed to act that way around me or say anything even remotely like that about me, which as shocking as that is was kind of a letdown and hurtful.

I stood hugging my brother and when I pulled away said, "I'm sure we will be back soon, I mean Temari will most likely take all missions that have to do with the leaf!" He nodded then backed away and I turned as he pulled Temari into a kiss. Smirking to myself as I did, I started walking with Kankuro, talking. Both of us figuring Temari would catch up, I pulled out a book, yes the famous Taki Taki book! As I started reading Kankuro said surprised, "You read that Stuff? I looked away and nodded, "Yeah it's really quite good, you can borrow it when I'm done!" He just watched me read and a few minutes later Temari was walking next to us in what looked like a daze.

I was not really even reading I had stopped a while back but only continued to hold my book so the others wouldn't talk to me. I was thinking, I read these books but have never done anything remotely like this with a guy, I wanted to wait for the right one. I wonder if prince charming will ever come and sweep me off my feet. I smiled to myself thinking about prince charming then an image of Kankuro popped into my head making me shake it and Temari ask, "What the heck is wrong with you Yuki, one second your grinning like an idiot at that book then shaking your head?" I put the book away, "I stopped reading a while back was just lost in thought!"

She nodded and Kankuro looked at me, "What were you thinking of?" I stopped walking and stared at him, they both realized I had stopped and were watching me as I mumbled, "Nothing my business." Then speeding up walking ignoring the look they gave each other. I heard them mumbling behind me but I was thinking of my perfect guy and Kankuro pops up, I mean I don't even know what he truly looks like, what color is his hair, I don't know. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even realize we had arrived back in the sand, but had decided to talk to Gaara, he's not good with feelings, but is excellent with logic and he knows Kankuro best!

We made our way back and I volunteered to talk to Gaara, so both Temari and Kankuro went home. I went to the office and knocked going in when I heard Gaara tell me to, As I walked in he looked up and I shut the door, bowed and said, "Here is the scroll Gaara-sama, and I have need of some advice?" He took the scroll, and motioned for me to sit, which I did and he watched me so I started, "Kankuro is your brother, and I need some advice about him." He looked annoyed as he said, "Yuki whatever he did I am sorry, and will talk to him about it!" I started waving my hands up and said, "No it's not that, and please don't tell him." I calmed down quickly and said wringing my wrists, "Well you see Gaara-sama, I kind of have a small crush on your brother and seeing as Temari is a load mouth I thought I would ask you for advice?" He looked puzzled, "You want my advice on love?"

I nodded quickly, "Yes you know Kankuro extremely well, and I was hoping you might be able to figure out if he likes me and tell me where to go from there." He figured it out quickly, "You would like me to spy on my brother?" I looked down, "In a way yeah." He stood and gave a curt nod, "I'm in!" I smiled up at him and got up bowed and walking out bowing said, "Thank you so much Gaara-sama!" He smiled at me and said, "Just Gaara!" I nodded, "Okay Gaara." I ran back to the house and went straight to my room.

I laid on the bed, falling asleep quick enough. I was woke a couple of hours later threw on a huge shirt and a small pair of shorts and walked through the door rubbing my eyes, "What the heck is up with the yelling I was asleep!" That's when I noticed Kankuro shirtless no paint, brown hair, Gaara, and Temari standing there wide eyed. Temari stepped forward, grabbed me and started steering me back to my room, once we were there she sat me on the bed and said, "Yuki, did you ask Gaara to do something for you?" My face fell, "Yes why?" She started laughing, which confused me, she responded, "He's not the best with that kind of thing and Kankuro likes you too but when Gaara started asking questions it caused a fight because he thought Gaara liked you too!"

I mouthed oh and she went into a fit of giggles, "You know Kankuro acts different around you." I nodded and she turned, "Well I'll try to fix this!" I nodded and sat crossed legged on the bed, she shut the door and a second later, Kankuro was pushed in and the door was slammed shut. He turned started cussing and slamming his fists against the doors, I giggled, "Is it really that bad being in here with me, Kankuro?" He stopped and turned slowly then walked over and sat next to me, "No it's not that, I just uh, well you see, I get kind of nervous around you, that's all." I smiled, "It's okay Kankuro." I paused and we sat like that for a while until he asked, "Do you like me Yuki?"

I looked at him rolled my eyes and said sarcastically, "No Kankruo I don't that's why I asked Gaara to find out if you liked me!" He shot me a grin and said, "I'll take that as you do right?" I nodded and hugged him, pulling away quickly when I remembered he wasn't wearing a shirt. I started blushing and he just smiled at me, "So does this mean you'll go out with me, be my girl?" I smiled softly and gathered courage and leaded in and kissed him, he kissed back, and we pulled away as the door said, "Awww!" I smiled at him and he looked annoyed, "Temari, Gaara I'm going to kill you!" He jumped up and broke the door, as he started chasing them around the house, I fell into a fit of giggles.

_**Two Years Later**_

I was sitting in front of the toilet puking my guts up, with Temari holding my hair back. I stopped and slumped against the wall, she sat next to me, "So Yuki you have to tell him you know that right, he's may not act it but he's smart and he'll figure it out!" I merely nodded and said, "I know, and I was planning to tonight, I still can't wrap my mind around a baby." Every time I said the b word she squealed, and it happened now, "I'm going to be an Aunt!" I giggled, "Yeah and I'm going to be a mom." She smiled, then we heard someone downstairs calling me, I looked at Temari and stood, "I'll see you later, I think I'll tell him asap!" She nodded, "Tell me how it went later!" I nodded and quickly went down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, I was pulled into a hug and looked up at Kankuro who smiled down at me, "How are you doing beautiful?" I smiled, "Good, handsome, but I need to talk to you, do you have time?" He grinned, "Sure." I smiled and grabbed his hand as I started pulling him, I pushed him down in a chair and sat in front of him. "Okay Kankuro, I have something I need to tell you, Temari is extremely excited about it and so am I, I am going to have a baby, your baby!"

He went still, and then jumped up, "Wait I'm going to be a dad? I'm going to be a dad!" I smiled and he started to run for the door, I looked at him and asked, "Where are you going?" He grinned, "I've got to tell everyone!" I laughed as he ran out the door screaming, "I'M GONING TO BE A DAD!" After a second both Temari and Gaara came down the stairs looking at each other than at me Temari said, "I guess he took it well." I laughed and Gaara crossed his arms, "So wait you're pregnant?" I smiled, "Yes Gaara, and you're going to be an Uncle!" He seemed to freeze then walked away, mumbling something about babies and not changing diapers. I smiled, "Yes you will Mr. High and Mighty Kazekage!" He kept walking, ignoring me, Temari had started laughing soon after the diaper comment.

Turns out I had twins, a little boy with my blue hair and Kankuros brown eyes and a small girl with his brown hair, and my aqua eyes. I was right Gaara did change diapers, but he volunteered, because he fell in love with both of my babies, he and Temari were great, Aunt and Uncle. Kankuro turned out to be an awesome dad and I still love watching him with his children.


End file.
